The present invention relates generally to devices for processing printed products such as a hopper or folder cylinder having a cam follower inhibited from contacting a cam profile, and to a cam inhibit method.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,018, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a feed station which can inhibit movement of a sucker member during normal operation. A cam follower follows a cam via spring loading. As a high of the cam engages the cam follower, the sucker member moves upward to engage a signature. As the high leaves the cam follower, the sucker moves downwardly. The inhibiting action of this downward motion is effected using a latch mechanism including a latch member securely fastened on a bracket. A cooperating latch member is pivotable and can engage the latch member secured to the bracket. This mating engagement can prevent the bracket member from moving downwardly and the sucker member as a result stays in an up position. An air cylinder can actuate the latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,724 is also hereby incorporated by reference herein as showing a collating apparatus with sheet material feeders.
Alternate to such a latch mechanism is an air cylinder moving the lifting cam follower lever off the cam at various times without the use of a latch, i.e. simple back and forth air cylinder control of the cam follower.